


Osculates and Vows

by forlornfortuity



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Just a short story with the prompt first kiss for Fiora and Kent as suggested by the wonderful yeosiin on tumblr. These two deserve more content together, I adore them as a pairing.





	Osculates and Vows

How baffling and fickle could the concept of love be. Bizarre in its way of connecting otherwise detached and lonesome souls together. Sharing experiences and growing from them as individuals and as a pair. Unity and affection arose in the strangest of places even amidst a sanguinary battlefield; between two of the most stringent knights. How ironic; that closeness once frowned upon brought such fulfillment, warmth, purpose, and indubitably immeasurable strength. Two seemingly dispassionate hearts found fervency beyond comparison within one another. It was all in subtlety, simplicity, and similarity.

Kent found a kindled passion in the strokes of his sword; peerless in his craft when felling enemy brigands. This fortified confidence was not solely for the sake of honor either, but a new desire to protect and match the one who fought beside him. How keenly Fiora watched his back; an enemy mage preparing a sweltering blaze to strike him from the distance. Descending from the skies; a goddess with an immaculate spear in hand hurled her weapon from the empyrean above. Perforating the calculating foe, as the last breath of life escaped him. With careful steering of her pegasus, she retrieved her blood sullied javelin. “Are you alright, Kent?” Her voice was as divine as Saint Elimine’s hymns and he can only reply succinctly. “I am, thanks to you.”

Focus shifted, the battle had yet to be won, and everyone was giving it their all in this fracas. Kent immediately identified an archer taking a fletch from his quiver; ready to fire at Fiora. Kent’s riding skills are no less superb, guiding his horse with astounding finesse. Blade branded; with adeptly vehement slashes the opponent was slain. The pegasus knight would find herself momentarily entranced; this cavalier fought with prudence and poise making him the very paragon of a lionhearted hero. What sparked such zeal between them to fight ever so diligently with a flame unknown to ones as rigidly frigid as the two? “You’ve gotten much faster,” her lips move delicately in a way that mesmerized him. “Perhaps, but I still think I could use some work on my technique.” It’s rare, but he smiles softly with enough radiance to thaw the cold Illian ice surrounding Fiora’s heart. Infectious it was, she returned the simper with a coy one of her own. “We have a lot to talk about once this skirmish is over.”

Kent nodded. “Agreed. You read my mind.” Ineffable, how she practically knew his thoughts before he enunciated them. Notions synchronized in nearly indistinguishable minds. Unrelenting determination and perseverance led to a victorious outcome, but not without cost. Several participants felt rather exhausted from the strains, as healers mended various injuries sustained. Combat was known to break or bolster wills; Kent and Fiora were no different. “My heart is still racing,” it’s not like her to slacken her grip on her lance with such a doleful look. Kent moved towards her and steadied her hand with reassurance. “From the fray, I take it? One would think braving such trials would lessen the burden, but it only increases it.” His intonation was soothing and ameliorated her worries like snow pellets dissolving upon hitting dry land. “Yes. Does it not frighten you at times? The very thought that I might lose my life, or that of an ally’s pains me dearly.” It was no secret that the wing-borne warrior had lost her comrades in the Dread Isle, a dismal and horrific facet of a perilous mission. “It does and that is why I must tell you something that’s been gnawing at me for some time.”

Fiora can feel her heart thumping wildly in her ribcage, she believes she knows what he intends to say. Most importantly, she feels the same way. “I find myself thinking of how I would not bear losing you. Our time together… awoke something within me. Something I thought dormant. I want to protect you, Fiora.” Now, she brings her free hand to gently cup the side of his countenance. “My thoughts exactly. I want to keep you safe, Kent. Together, we’re indomitable, and can overcome any tribulation. Don’t leave me behind, promise?” A knight’s solemn oath was not meant to be broken nor taken lightly. He debated it countless times during their conversations; to find a proper method to voice his silent vows. Without reluctance, he gently pulled her towards him, so that her svelte frame would rest against his body. Secure in his arms, she hazards a yearning look into his orbs that were ignited with amorous resolve. Kent closed his eyes and she followed suit, and their lips gently brushed upon each other’s. It’s unadulterated, distinctly pure, but Kent leans further into it, deepening the osculate to project his innermost feelings. Fiora returned the gesture, her labial grazing his with a hint of unseen ardency.

“Was that sufficient? You know a knight’s pledge cannot be shattered.” Despite his composed words, his visage was as crimson as his armor. Fiora found it rather charming and adorable. “More than sufficient. I suppose you understand, I plan to keep my troth too.” She couldn’t stifle a giggle, which made him quirk a single eyebrow in befuddlement. “Dare I ask what’s so droll?” Fiora managed to restrain herself to reply accordingly. “Your face. It’s so red, it adds a cute touch to your dashing features.” A tease, wasn’t she? Kent endeavored to placate his nerves by clearing his throat. “To be fair, your cheeks are quite rosy, my dear.” Using terms of endearment so soon? How unfair, she thought. Two could play this infantile game. “Well, it’s unlikely that we would share our first kiss after such a demanding battle. Isn’t it, darling?”

It was risible how two of the most pedantic soldiers in camp were engaged in such kittenish discourse, how scandalous. “It may be, but know that I won’t abandon your side. I long for the day our lives may forever be entwined. I can envision no other woman as my future bride.” His pronouncement was heartfelt and Fiora thought she was dreaming, but it was no pipe dream; the kiss that transpired was very real; just like the love that blossomed between them. “Neither can I. I’d have no other man as my esteemed husband. Let us realize our aspirations together; with you I feel unstoppable.” Sometimes, there was no need for expression in the form of words. Kent leaned down and claimed her lips once more with his, a seal that bound them; now and for eternity. Neither wanted the moment to end and Fiora chanced it; when her palm positioned at his cheek caressed his skin with unhindered fondness. Kent smiled against her mouth, before the two pulled away. Temples rested against one another’s, noses lightly pressing; Fiora nuzzled him shyly. Kent chuckled, lightly kissing the bridge of her nose.

“Being alone like this while the others are occupied certainly has its perks,” Fiora admitted. Kent concurred with that statement entirely. “It’s these private moments with you that draw me ever closer. Shall we get going, my love?” Fiora’s gaze glimmered with unabated adoration. “Only if you’ll lead me by hand, dear.” Speak no more, Kent took her dainty hand in his; the size of his easily engulfing her smaller palm. Both squeezed at each other at the same time. He would not forget the sublime taste of her lips, how he hankered to trace them when farther away from prying eyes. Fiora would have it embedded permanently into her memory, the silken smoothness of his lips; which she would surely savor once again later on. “We’re always thinking the same thing.” Utterances in conjunction, it was unmistakable that they were a match made in heaven; proof that the stars aligned exquisitely to join these austere knights in a union established by an unwavering passion.


End file.
